


Светочка Лобода

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Сонгфик на песню LOBODA "Твои глаза".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 3





	Светочка Лобода

**Author's Note:**

> Я бы хотела сказать, что меня заставили, но всё произошло совершенно добровольно.
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую читать под указанную композицию.
> 
> Трек на яндекс музыке: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3763930/track/31078723

Бля, да сколько раз подряд можно слушать это говнище на повторе, а?!

"LOBODA" заливает из динамиков про глаза, звёзды, градусы, любовь и про хер знает что ещё. Снова, и снова, и снова. И снова.

И главное, кто это крутит? Не малышня, не Милка, и даже не Витька, что особенно удивляет. Гошан. Юра нервно тормозит, осыпая Гошу ледяной крошкой:

— Как же ты заебал, сил никаких нет.

Гоша только усмехается. Имеет право. Он честно выиграл это право: ставить музыку весь этот чудный уникальный день, в котором Якова нет на катке. Выиграл честно и красиво, повесив погоны Юрке на тощие плечи.

Чтобы Юрка ещё раз? Да никогда!

Юрка слышит это от себя уже многократно. Но Витька достаёт потёртую колоду карт с лукавой улыбкой, и Милка хищно собирает волосы в высокий хвост, думая что так выглядит опасней. Она права. Кацудон протирает очки, и есть что-то необяснимо угрожающее в его деловитости, а Попович не сводит с Кацудона глаз, закатывая рукава и щёлкая костяшками на кулаках. Леруа растерянно шарит глазами, он ещё не в теме, но чувствует накал, и глаза наполняются жадным предвкушением зрелищ; а Бека, хоть и тоже ещё не в теме, невозмутимо протягивает Вите невесть откуда извлечённую новенькую хрустящую целлофаном колоду. Юрка горько вздыхает и садится в этот порочный круг опять, и в очередной раз.

* * *

Дерьмовый припев провожает Юрку с тренировки до дома, сопровождает в душ и отправляется с ним в бар, в который уговорами, мытьём и катаньем, и обещанием Беки присмотреть двумя глазами, его соглашаются взять с собой; но конечно никакого алкоголя, ни капли, ни даже понюхать абсента из милкиного стакана в этом тёмном шумном убежище уставших фигуристов и многочисленных других. Но Юрке и не нужно алкоголя — он опьянён чувством грядущего триумфа:

— Блядь, спорим, Бека? На желание?

Бека смотрит прямо серьёзно. Как обычно, то есть. И этот серьёзный курносый нос сейчас будет утёрт. И утрёт его плисецкий кулак.

— А ты что-то желаешь?

На абстрактные желания Бека не спорит. Ему подавай конкретики.

— А я тебе скажу, чего я желаю, дорогой мой друг… — Юрка млеет, трепещет от предвкушения…

* * *

Предсказуемо проспоривший Бека молча смотрит на Юрку, повторно слушая трек с предложенного телефона, и как бы говорит лицом: «Ты что, Юрочка, дурачок?»

Юра любит придумывать, что именно говорит Бека лицом. А то, что лицо всегда выглядит одинаково, так это ещё интереснее.

— Давай, Бека, я в тебя верю.

Бека берёт микрофон. В мрачном пространстве перед их столиком, едва освещённом тоскливым светом зеленых светильников, он выглядит каким-то малюсеньким, одиноким, а шустрые блики от свисающего с потолка дискобола ползают по нему, будто нарочно издеваются, и Юре почти его жалко, но удовольствие от предстоящего шоу гораздо сильнее. С первыми аккордами Гошан радостно визжит, да так высоко, что Юра понимает, почему его так любят дети. За своего принимают.

Бека начинает прищёлкивать пальцами под убогий бит, и выглядит это смешно и одновременно очень естественно. Бездарное музыкальное вступление коротко заканчивается и вступает голос. Голос Отабека. Мягкий, шершавый, тает, чёрт возьми, прямо на коже. Время как бы немножко притормаживает, чтобы присутствующие успели как следует прихуеть и осознать: вот голос Отабека, и да, он им поёт. Какую-то дичь поёт, но разве это важно?

Поёт, прикрывая короткие, но такие чёрные ресницы, что, кажется, он навёл стрелки, пока Юра удивлённо моргал. Поёт, падая голосом на каждое слово, отчёркивая выдохом, хватая воздух, будто задыхается от… любви? Страсти? Он так искренне исполняет:

— …наверно, мы попали в зону риска…

Нет, Бека, это мы тут в зоне риска, походу…

Юрка переводит взгляд на Леруа, а Леруа между тем нисколько не удивлён. Нет, он рад и счастлив, и хоть слюней на подбородке ещё нет, можно не волноваться, они не заставят себя ждать, но ни капли удивления на необременённом интеллектом лице. Вот ни граммулички.

Можно даже подумать, что именно вот этого Леруа и ожидал.

Именно этого глубокого, вкрадчивого, бесцеремонно лезущего прямиком в трусы голоса, от которого с первой ноты побежали по позвоночнику мурашки и так остались бегать в панике туда-сюда, пытаясь спастись с Юркиной спины; но это титаник, ребята, извините, шлюпок нет.

Бека тем временем складывает брови домиком (что происходит, скажите, Юра что, правда это видит?), картинно выражая высокие чувства, то тянет руку в сторону Леруа, то подносит к своему лицу. И выводит дёрганную мелодию низко и с какой-то совершенно ебливой хрипоцой:

— …ты попадаешь в сердце, словно выстрел,

Слишком, слишком; быстро, быстро…

Выдох.

Юрка думает, что вот он и потерял девственность, слишком, слишком быстро. До свидания, невинность, я был выебан голосом в оба уха, и кем? Лучшим другом. И какими словами? Ладно бы хорошими словами, но это?

Юрка изучает, как реагируют более опытные в сексуальном вопросе присутствующие лица, и понимает, что так тут ещё никого не ебли. Кроме Леруа. Потому что у Леруа лицо такое, будто он отлично знает, что происходит и что с этим делать. Он откинулся на спинку стула, закинув назад руки, расслабленный и открытый, как бы рекомендует своей позой: «Принимайте, любезные пассивные слушатели, принимайте это в себя, и лучше бы вам расслабиться, чтобы не было больно, потому что размер вас может удивить».

Остальные же, под стать Юрке, отвалили челюсти, и даже Кацудон, чёрт его возьми, Кацудон не может начать дышать, и ему бы уже пора скорую, но его персональная сиделка Витька сама бьётся в эротических конвульсиях, принимая Беку ушами, следуя совету Леруа, принимает глубоко и ещё глубже. И что уж говорить о неподготовленной жизнью Миле, хлопающей ресницами так, что вот-вот взлетит, и Гошане, который ТАКУЮ Лободу не слышал никогда, и теперь, наверное, никогда не сможет её больше слушать, спасибо, Господи.

Но всё неважно, Юра озабочен не этим, а тем, что Бека, нормальный, единственный нормальный в этом грёбаном мире человек, поёт: «Твои глаза, такие чистые, как небо…» так похабно и пошло, что уши горят.

Немного на надрыве, делая тише на «назад нельзя», почти в громкий шёпот, будто и правда нельзя.

Нам всем бы хотелось назад, Юра, но этого не отменить, все это увидели и услышали, и развидеть и разслышать, Юра, увы, ни у кого не выйдет. Ну что, Юра, доволен, Юра? Смотри, он что, касается микрофона губами? Святые угодники, он касается микрофона губами! Губами, зубами, да как он ещё не облизывает его? Юра не понимает, это всё ещё Лобода надрывается из динамиков, или это Гаан Дейв делает самую бездарную песню всех времён самой ахуенной песней всех времён?

Бека отбивает ногой такт, оглаживает собственное бедро напряжённой ладонью, резко откидывает голову. Сбрасывает выдох и касается пальцами своих губ. И зачем он уводит лицо в сторону между этими мерзкими строчками куплета? Юра и не заметил, что так сопереживает Беке, который запутался в городах и числах, что для Юры уже тоже никого нет на свете, только Бека и Леруа, и глаза Леруа, чистые, как небо, как будто подсвеченные лучами ангельского света.

— …слишком, слишком…

Это уже слишком, и Юра упирается взглядом в залапанный стол, рассматривая рисунок дерева, тёмный, неконтрастный, и от того совершенно неинтересный, но Юра согласен, только бы не видеть больше этого непотребства. Бека поёт, что не знает, как так вышло, а Юра тоже не знает, как так вышло, и почему он думал, что будет смешно, а смешно не получилось? Получилось стыдно, и почему-то стыдно ему, хотя музыкальное порно устраивает предатель Отабек, и Юра закрывает от стыда глаза.

С закрытыми глазами едва ли лучше, потому что Бека мажет своим голосом по ушам, по горлу, по животу, ниже… вверх на окончании фразы, с натяжкой. С придыханием. С придыханием, блядь, он будто стонет, а не поёт. И уже не понятно, кто тут кого трахает.

Последний заход на припев Бека поёт персонально для Леруа, чтобы ни у кого не осталось и тени сомнения.

— Твоии глаза-а, такие чи-сты-е, как небо…

Подходит к их столику, смотрит только на Леруа, и от этого ещё хуже, и даже чёртова последняя строчка без рифмы, без смысла, пылает и плавится на наверняка малиновых щеках Юры. Господи Боже, пожалуйста, я больше никогда не скажу, что тебя нет, пусть только это закончится. Но господи-боже обиделся там или что, потому что это не заканчивается, это продолжается.

Юре жарко. Лицо горит. Наконец спеты последние слова, и Юра выдыхает с облегчением. Напрасно, Юра, потому что Отабек кладёт микрофон не просто так. Юра не может припомнить, чтобы финальный проигрыш был таким длинным, он напрягает память, а Бека напрягает стол, запрыгивая на него. Он тянет шеей и начинает, да, танцевать.

Танцевать для Леруа, глядя в эти его глаза, его глаза, и Юра не Юра, если это не выглядит как обыкновенный секс. Бека ведёт кончиками пальцев по своему плечу, задирая рукав чёрной футболки; дальше, вниз, с груди на живот, на бедро, и Юра охуевает, потому что Бека садится на корточки, раздвигает и сдвигает колени, и Юра пытается понять, как это Леруа удалось кончить с таким чудесно улыбающимся невинным лицом.

Юра оборачивается и видит, что Кацудон дышит в бумажный пакет, Витька выливает на себя воду из бутылки, и Юра завидует, потому что у него воды нет, но с другой стороны, его лицо так горит, что вода мгновенно испарилась бы, едва коснувшись кожи. Гоша, кажется, теряет сознание, и Мила протягивает бутылку воды, но нет, не Гоше, а Беке. Кому интересен Гоша, теряющий сознание?

Бека берёт бутылку, отпивает немного и выливает воду на своё лицо, шею и грудь. Как жаль, что футболка не белая. А нет, белая, всё в порядке: мокрая ткань облепляет торс, и это ещё неприличнее, чем если бы её не было совсем. С потолка снегом падают блёстки. Душно. Юра задыхается, белый клубный дым становится чёрным, потому что, ёб твоего батю, всё горит! Пожарные заливают пеной беснующиеся языки пламени, синхронно подтанцовывая Беке, которому так идут эти брезентовые штаны со спущенными с голого торса красными подтяжками.

Юра поворачивается к Кацудону и каким-то осипшим не своим голосом спрашивает:

— Кацудон. Скажи мне, как единственный нормальный в этом зоопарке человек, я что сплю?

Сверкающий каплями пота Кацудон спокойно и даже с некоторым удовольствием кивает:

— Спишь, Юркочка.

Юра открывает глаза. Темно и жарко. Потя тяжестью лежит сверху, громко тарахтит и остро впивается когтями в грудь.

— Кыш! — хрипит Юра и садится, сбрасывая мокрое одеяло, сердце скачет где-то в ушах.

Он хватает телефон, морщится от яркой синевы экрана и торопливо набирает номер. Гудки бесят чуть ли не больше абонента.

— Аро, Юра, что суручирось, ты где?

Голос сиплый, глухой и обеспокоенный. А какой ещё должен быть в четыре утра?

— Дома я, — нервно выплёвывает Юра, — Кацудон. Скажи мне, как единственный нормальный в этом зоопарке человек: Отабек Алтын пел вчера Светочку Лободу в баре?

В бесконечной паузе сердце Юрки продолжает скакать в ритме одноимённой песни, но уже на своём месте, в груди; приснилось, боже, всего лишь приснилось…

— Эта запись уже на ютюбе, есри хочешь осувежить памьять.


End file.
